


Art for greedy_dancer's 'In the Music of Time'

by turlough



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bandom Big Bang, Big Bang Challenge, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Wallpaper, blend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-03
Updated: 2011-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 03:28:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turlough/pseuds/turlough
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer">greedy_dancer</a>'s wonderful time travel story <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/278023"><i>In the Music of Time</i></a> written for the 2011 <a href="http://bandombigbang.livejournal.com/">Bandom Big Bang</a> on LJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for greedy_dancer's 'In the Music of Time'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greedy_dancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In the Music of Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/278023) by [greedy_dancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer). 



> Many thanks to my art betas, [sperrywink](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink) & [turps](http://archiveofourown.org/users/turps). I couldn't have done it without you!

Click to enlarge:  
[](https://privat.bahnhof.se/wb499380/pics/art/2011_bbb_3_large.png)


End file.
